


Cosplay

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Partial Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are invited to a costume party hosted by Uhura. What is delivered at their quarters, isn't much to say the least. What will they do?</p><p>Art by: Tarenteljazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

Art by: Tarenteljazz

"Where's the rest of it?" Jim asked as he stared at his bondmate.

"I am unsure. Is it possible that Lt. Uhura forgot to add the remaining items in the box?" Spock asked as he looked around their quarters for them.

"That isn't like her." Jim replied as he also helped Spock look for the missing clothes.

"Have you checked under the bed, Jim?" Spock asked as he continued his search.

"Yes, I have. Nothing there Spock." Kirk said feeling a tad frustrated.

"What shall we do now? The lieutenant did say were to meet in Rec Room 5 at precisely 19h00 hours."

"Well, we can't go in this, Spock? What will they say?" Kirk exclaimed as he picked up the few items in the box and showed them to Spock.

"I concur." Spock said as he looked at Jim, his face in total agreement.

"You know, I was kinda looking forward to some time spent with friends. We had a very trying two weeks. Uhura thought it would be fun to dress up. Costume party sounded like the perfect venue. Maybe we should call her and ask where are the rest of the costumes."

"Agreed." Spock said nodding his head.

"Shit, what time is it Spock?" Jim asked as he stopped himself abruptly.

"It is exactly 18h51 minutes. Do you wish to contact Lt. Uhura?"

Jim sighed, as he walked towards Spock.

"You know what I really want? I want to spend time with you, Spock. Just you and me. No emergencies, no reports to sign, nothing. How about it? Would it disappoint you, if we stayed here and called in sick?" Jim asked, his hands lightly touching Spock's blue tunic.

"I would fine that most pleasing, Jim." Spock replied, his eyes shining with affection.

Jim walked towards the bed, with Spock in tow. 

"You know, we could have a little fun right here. You want to dress up, Mr. Spock?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in suspenders?"

"You have a very kinky mind Mr. Spock?"

"It takes one to know one, Captain."

Rec Room 5

"I think they're going to be late?" Sulu said as he waited for the captain and first officer.

"They still have five minutes Sulu? You know Spock, he's usually on time." said McCoy.

"Uhura, are you sure the captain and Mr. Spock got the box you left them?" Scotty asked.

"Is there any vodka at this party?" exclaimed Chekov.

Uhura smiled to herself.

"They got the box Scotty. All of it." 

"Should we wait for them?" McCoy asked.

"Nope." Uhura said as she walked away from the group and grabbed a drink.


End file.
